


Wasps

by booksnstars



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine - Freeform, Fanfiction, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Kurt - Freeform, M/M, gleek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnstars/pseuds/booksnstars
Summary: Kurt has never been more bored at Dalton Academy. The only thing keeping him alive is Blaine, his "just friend". That is until an unexpected event in his history class turns it all around.





	Wasps

There were two things Kurt didn’t like about school:  
1\. He couldn’t daydream about runway-worthy outfits. 2. AP US History sucked.  
“In fact, ‘corn’ wasn’t even called ‘corn’. It’s original name was ‘maize’.” Mrs. Longbottom stated proudly to the class.  
Wow, that was so interesting I may just throw myself off the roof of this building, Kurt thought. He impatiently tapped his foot on the leg of his desk, his head propped up on his left hand. His right hand was occupied with drumming his fingers along to the beat of “Born This Way”.  
Just thinking about that song immediately pulled his mind back to McKinley. A warm feeling filled his stomach and his eyebrows furrowed. He missed his old school so much. Sure, Rachel Berry was a real pain in the neck, and he didn’t get as many solos as he deserved, but it was home. Dalton Academy was incredible, no doubt about that, but he always felt incomplete when thinking about New Directions.  
The only thing keeping him sane was Blaine. Blaine-the only boy Kurt wanted to be with, even though he attended an all boys school.  
Knock. Knock.  
Kurt jumped out of his thoughts and his seat at the same time. His classmates glanced in his direction, wondering what was going on with him. Kurt, however, was too distracted by the raven-haired boy standing in the doorway to notice their judgmental gazes.  
Blaine stood under the door frame, a shock to Kurt. Blaine had Algebra II at this time, and he cared way too much about that class to leave. Blaine bounced his foot hurriedly while he spoke quietly to Mrs. Longbottom. A concerned look grew across Kurt’s face—Blaine always held a composed posture and never let anyone (except Kurt) see him nervous. Something serious must’ve been going on, and Kurt made a mental note to ask Blaine about it as soon as possible.  
“Awesome, thank you.” Blaine finished his conversation and turned to look at the rest of the class. Kurt sat up in his seat—something was about to happen. “Hey, everyone. Some buddies of mine and I are going to perform something for you. It goes out to a certain someone,” Blaine looked directly at Kurt on those last few words. Kurt felt like his heart has just been pulled  
out of his chest, but in a good way. Butterflies weren’t really the right description of what he felt—try wasps.  
Blaine turned and nodded to the door, where all of the Warblers shuffled into the room, looking as nervous as he did.  
Oh, God, Kurt thought, they’re going to do a musical number.  
Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied  
Kurt immediately recognized the song. He had heard Blaine and a few other Warblers whispering about it in the hallways, but Kurt never thought much of it. Now, however, Kurt understood why.  
But Kurt had one more concern: all the Warblers were performing except for Kurt. Why had all the other Warblers planned a musical number without him? Kurt asked himself. Deep down, Kurt knew the answer, but he never thought he would ever get to see the day when Blaine fucking Anderson sang a love song that was so obviously direct toward him and him only.  
Blaine continued through the song, performing with a little extra pizzaz than usual—Kurt took notice. Blaine was an extremely talented performer and always gave 110% in every song, but now it seemed like he was giving 150%.  
What are you waitin’ for?  
What are you waitin’ for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight.  
By the end of the song, Blaine was standing in front of Kurt’s desk, breathless. Kurt seemed to be breathless, too, but for a very different reason. Blaine had absolutely, positively, 100% swept him off his feet.  
“Kurt..” Blaine started.  
Kurt’s eyes widened. He felt anxious and over-excited at the same time. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to hear what Blaine had to say or not. “Y-yes?”  
“I hope you got the message of the song. It’s kind of directed at you.”  
Kurt was startled by Blaine’s straightforwardness. He couldn’t even process his own thoughts, let along words. “What?” He asked quietly, accompanied with a voice crack.  
Blaine frowned. “You’re the ‘certain someone’ I was talking about. Kurt, I’ve sort of come to a realization...” he trailed off.  
Blaine took a deep breath, wiped the sweat dripping from the sides of his face, pushed his shoulders back and tried again.  
“Kurt, every time I see you, I get this feeling inside of me. I don’t really know how to describe it. Saying butterflies sounds super cliche—they’re more like wasps.”  
Kurt gasped.  
“But-but in a good way! Look, I love being friends with you. I love going to the Lima Bean every day and talking for literally hours on end. But, ever since we’ve gotten closer, I’ve felt this sort of magnetic pull towards you. Like something is pulling me to get even closer.” Blaine glanced at the floor then right into Kurt’s eyes. “But then I realized that it wasn’t a ‘magnetic force’. It’s what is commonly known as love. I-I realize that now. Love.”  
Kurt was on the edge of his seat, staring intently into Blaine’s honey- dripping eyes. He knew what Blaine was about to say next, but he couldn’t convince himself that it was actually happening.  
“Kurt, I love you. I love you and it took me so long but I finally realized it.” Blaine sighed and finally let his posture fall. He had said what he needed to say.  
But the next thing he knew, Kurt’s lips found themselves on Blaine’s and everything clicked. Any doubt or concern melted away from him as Blaine found his arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist, and Kurt found his hands at the back of Blaine’s neck. They were locked together perfectly, as if they had done this a million times before. And although they hadn’t done that a million times before, Kurt couldn’t wait until they did.


End file.
